Amok Time
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Two-shot. Cuando alguien consigue provocar una respuesta emocional en Spock y no es Kirk, es que algo está realmente mal con el Primer Oficial de la nave. Kirk tendrá que averiguar que le pasa, con todas su consecuencias. Spirk
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece, la idea original pertenece a Gene Roddenberry y el creador de esta película es J. J. Adams. Si fuese mía muchas cosas serían distintas.

Bueno, aquí va mi primer fic de esta peli. Está basado en el capítulo 2x15 de la Serie Original. El fic está compuesto por dos capítulos, les dejo con el primero.

Que lo disfruten ^^

**Capítulo I**

McCoy vio a lo lejos a Kirk y aceleró el ritmo para alcanzarle.

- Capitán –le llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que gritar.

Kirk se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Allí estaba el médico, parecía levemente nervioso.

- Por poco te alcanzo Jim –le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado-. Vas demasiado deprisa.

El médico suspiró, hablar de Spock siempre era un tema delicado, y más con Kirk que, o no le daba importancia cuando la tenía, o le daba demasiado importancia cuando realmente, no la había.

- Hoy Spock se encuentra un poco raro.

Kirk le sonrió.

- Spock es raro, Bones.

- Lo digo en serio Jim, hoy cuando le he dicho que pronto tendría que hacerle un examen médico, podríamos decir que ha utilizado un par de metáforas floridas para decirme que no –replicó con seriedad-. Además concluyó con la amenaza de romperme el cuello. Le pasa algo, estoy seguro –dijo con rotundidad.

Aquello extrañó a Kirk que empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Spock.

- Vamos doctor, Spock jamás diría nada parecido.

- Pues lo ha hecho.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos. Al prestar más atención, ambos pudieron distinguir la voz del primer oficial. Kirk miró al médico un instante para ver como alzaba la ceja con la clara intención de hacerle ver que no le había mentido antes.

- Vamos –dijo empezado a correr.

Al llegar vieron a Uhura mirar a Spock con expresión confundida.

- ¡Me encuentro perfectamente, si tengo un problema, o necesito algo ya lo diré! –gritó.

Spock entonces fijó su mirada en Kirk que acababa de llegar.

- Capitán, solicito un permiso para ir a Vulcano –dijo con un tono que se asemejaba mejor al de una orden que a una petición.

Kirk no dijo nada durante unos segundos en los que no supo qué decir, o pensar con respecto al comportamiento de su primer oficial.

- Sólo debe decirme sí, o no. No es tan difícil.

McCoy le dio un suave codazo a Kirk para que hablase.

- Te lo dije –le susurró.

- ¿Y bien? –insistió-. Cuando tenga una respuesta avíseme.

Y antes de que Kirk pudiese decir nada, Spock se había metido en su cuarto y les había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Ese era Spock? –se limitó a preguntar.

- Sí capitán, y como puede observar no está bien –le contestó McCoy.

Uhura se acercó a él con expresión seria.

- No le he hecho nada –se excusó Uhura con rapidez al ver a Kirk y al doctor.

Sabía lo pesado que se podía poner Kirk con cualquier tema referente a Spock.

- No te preocupes, lleva un día malo al parecer –dijo Kirk intentando restarle importancia a ese hecho.

Spock y Uhura, hacía años, habían roto su relación. Sin embargo, para Uhura, el cambio había sido para mejor, estar con Spock, según la mujer, era estresante e insuficiente. Como amigos aquello no pasaba; Spock no rehuía del contacto físico y Uhura ni tan siquiera lo necesitaba.

- También la ha pillado con McCoy.

Uhura frunció el ceño.

- No me compares con McCoy, él está continuamente molestándole –replicó.

El médico alzó una ceja.

- Sólo quiero que se encuentre a gusto con su lado humano y lo acepte –se defendió.

Los otros dos omitieron cualquier comentario ante aquella verdad a medias, pues aunque McCoy quisiese que Spock se reconciliase con su sangre humana, era cierto que la mayoría de las veces estaba buscando un motivo por el que reírse, aunque sin mala intención.

- No vamos a discutir ahora eso, y menos delante de su puerta. No pienso darle ningún motivo para enfadarse más.

Los otros asintieron.

- Id a vuestros puestos, yo voy a ver si consigo hablar con Spock.

- Suerte –le deseó McCoy dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Kirk cogió aire y anunció su entrada a la habitación de su primer oficial.

- ¿Y bien, tiene algo que decirme?

- Lo he intentado de buenas maneras capitán, pero la teniente Uhura no dejaba de preguntar cómo me encontraba…

- No me refiero a eso –le cortó.

No es que no le importase el motivo, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo prefería escuchar la versión de Uhura.

- Lo que quiero saber es el motivo de su permiso.

- Lo siento capitán, pero no puedo decírselo.

Kirki se llevó una de las manos a la boca para intentar no decir nada inapropiado.

- Necesito tener un motivo.

Spock fijó su mirada en Kirk, que se estremeció levemente.

- En todos los años que llevo en el Enterprise jamás, jamás he pedido ningún permiso, de hecho siempre ha insistido en que debería tomarme unos días –empezó a decir con dureza-. ¿Y ahora que lo pido me lo niega?

Kirk negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no se lo estoy negando Spock, pero me gustaría saber el motivo, nada más.

- No puedo.

Kirk quiso añadir algo más, pero en aquel instante, con los ojos de Spock clavados en él de esa manera, no podía pensar con claridad una respuesta. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Spock enfadado tras la pérdida de su planeta, y estaba seguro que lo que mostraban sus ojos no era enfado, al menos no como tal. Había algo más, y ese algo era lo que le hacía estar tan irascible con todo el mundo, y tan seco.

- Lo siento capitán –añadió desviando la mirada un segundo-, pero no puedo decirle el motivo.

- Muy bien –dijo acercándose a él para darle una palmada en el hombro en señal de reconciliación, pero no pudo. Todos los músculos de Spock se tensaron ante su acercamiento, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar-, ya que ahora mismo no tenemos ninguna urgencia, pondremos rumbo a Vulcano.

Kirk dio media vuelta y se dispuso salir de la habitación.

- Gracias capitán –dijo Spock con voz relajada.

El otro se volvió y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- No es nada Spock.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para Kirk no pasaron desapercibidos los temblores que a veces parecían atacar a Spock cuando estaba trabajando. Sabía que si Spock tuviese un problema grave se lo diría, sería lo más lógico para no poner la nave en peligro, por lo que, al principio decidió ignorarlos. Pero tras un par de días, le era imposible. Además que el estado de ánimo seguía igual de revuelto que antes.

Y Uhura no dejaba de decirle que lo que debía hacer era mandar a Spock a un reconocimiento médico.

- Spock, venga un momento por favor.

Con tranquilidad Spock dejó los mandos y siguió al capitán hasta el ascensor. Cuando se cerraron las puertas, Spock se colocó lo más alejado que pudo de Kirk y esperó a que le dijese lo que quería.

- No he podido dejar de observar que tiene algunos síntomas de algo que no me ha querido explicar –empezó a decir.

Kirk le dejó tiempo para que dijese algo, pero el medio vulcaniano permaneció en absoluto silencio, mirándole simplemente.

- ¿Algo qué decir? –le instó.

- Lo siento capitán, pero no puedo decir nada.

Kirk bufó al escucharle decir eso otra vez.

- Le tiembla la mano Spock, se le ve nervioso, desconcentrado –le reprochó-. ¿Realmente espera que me conforme con eso?

- Capitán, le ruego que no siga, no puedo decirle nada –dijo con un tono que, para alguien como Spock, era casi una súplica.

Kirk supo en ese instante que no conseguiría sacarle la información. Lo mejor sería mandarle a McCoy, como ya le había dicho Uhura cientos de veces, por si él podía encontrar algo con unas pruebas.

- Muy bien, vaya a la enfermería

Spock iba a replicar, pero Kirk se le adelantó.

- Es una orden.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Kirk le hizo un gesto a Spock para que saliese.

- Y no desobedezca.

Spock no dijo nada, se limitó a ver como se cerraban las puertas del ascensor para después irse a la enfermería a visitar al doctor.

No tenía ganas de aquello, pero una orden seguía siendo una orden y él no iba a desobedecer al Capitán Kirk aún más. Además, no había necesidad de quebrantar esa era inteligente, pero no tenía por qué averiguar nada sobre el por qué de su conducta, o su estado anímico.

Sin embargo no quería arriesgarse.

- Buenas tardes doctor.

- Buenas Spock, veo que el capitán ha conseguido que venga –dijo con una sonrisa agradable-. Venga, vayamos a hacer las pruebas.

- No creo que haga falta –replicó sin moverse del sitio-. Como puede observar tengo un aspecto sano y…

- No me importa –le cortó alzando una mano-. Ahórrese lo que tenga que decir, no le voy a escuchar.

Spock se removió inquieto en su sitio.

- El capitán me ordenó venir a la enfermería, y eso es lo que he hecho.

McCoy miró al techo pidiendo fuerzas.

- Y a mí el capitán Kirk me ordenó que le hiciera un examen médico, así que si unimos nuestras respectivas órdenes verá que no basta sólo con venir, hay que quedarse y tiene que permitirme hacerle el examen –le replicó con mordacidad. A McCoy no le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

El médico guió a Spok a la sala donde se debían empezar las pruebas.

- Así me gusta, que coopere. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos y podrá seguir aterrorizando la tripulación con su recién adquirido genio –volvió a su tono desenfadado.

Spock se guardó cualquier comentario que pudiese hacer, ya había llamado la atención lo suficiente. Lo mejor sería estar callado y centrarse en controlar sus reacciones para el examen.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que Spock más temía, casi a punto de terminar el examen los ojos del médico se fijaron en él y le dedicaron una mirada grave.

Lo había descubierto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente se miraron unos segundos antes de que McCoy volviese a mirar los aparatos de la enfermería.

A Spock le hubiese gustado decirle que se callase y se guardase lo que había descubierto. Aquello debía ser secreto, pero no pudo decir nada. Pronunciar esas palabras sería confirmarle al doctor que los resultados no estaban equivocados.

Al terminar, McCoy le dejó marchar.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a Kirk lo que acababa de descubrir?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kirk vio a Spock volver a su puesto, y esperó ver llegar a McCoy para hablar con él sobre las pruebas porque por la cara de Spock, no parecía muy dispuesto a comentar nada. Sin embargo McCoy no se presentó, pese a la orden de ir al puente en cuanto todo estuviese terminado.

El capitán le hizo una señal a Spock para que se pusiese al mando. Y no hizo falta nada más para que Spock supiese a donde se dirigía su capitán. Quizás, aunque el porcentaje era muy bajo, casi inexistente, McCoy no dijese nada y el viaje a Vulcano pudiese ir sin complicaciones.

Kirk llegó a la enfermería dispuesto a hablar con McCoy y preguntarle tanto por Spock como por qué no se había presentado en el puente.

- Antes de que me diga nada, le informo que no me dio la gana de ir –escuchó a McCoy antes de que pudiese entrar a la enfermería.

- Oh… sin duda esto me ahorra tiempo…

- No quería comentar nada delante del resto de la tripulación ni que Spock nos viese irnos juntos.

Kirk se acercó al médico con evidente preocupación.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha descubierto Bones?

- Spock se está muriendo –contestó con sinceridad, dar rodeos no serviría de nada, la verdad seguiría sonando igual de cruda-. Lo siento Jim, aún no sé exactamente qué se lo está provocando.

Kirk se quedó sin habla. ¿Por qué Spock estaba ocultando algo tan importante? ¿Por qué Spock no había sido capaz de decirle que se estaba muriendo? Si era verdad lo que decía McCoy, y Kirk estaba seguro de que el médico no se equivocaba al llegar a ese diagnóstico, no entendía cómo Spock se lo había ocultado deliberadamente. Eran amigos y los amigos se contaban ese tipo de cosas.

- Descubriré qué es lo que le está pasando Jim, se lo prometo.

- Gracias Bones.

McCoy le sirvió una copa y se la ofreció.

- Hablaré con Spock, voy a obligarle a hablar.

El médico dudó de aquellas palabras, cuando Spock no quería decir algo, no lo decía. Sus labios estaban más pegados que un molusco de Aldebarán. Pero decidió guardarse el comentario, no era un buen momento para sus quejas, ni frases elocuentes con respecto a Spcok.

- Esperaré a la noche, no quiero que nadie se entere. Iré a su habitación y hablaré con él.

- Me parece bien –asintió McCoy-. Cuando termine venga aquí, quizás lo que le diga pueda servirme para llegar a una causa y, por tanto, una cura.

Kirk le miró agradecido. McCoy era quejica en exceso, pero sabía escoger el momento para ponerse serio, y cuando lo hacía no había nadie más profesional que él.

- Eso haré. Bones es usted un buen médico –dijo agradecido al ver aquel brillo lleno de dedicación y preocupación por, como él le llamaba, el "duende de sangre verde".

- Pues claro que lo soy –replicó intentando que Kirk no se pusiese demasiado trágico-. Y no encontrará a nadie mejor. Pero sólo podré hacer mi trabajo si hace el suyo Jim.

- Claro…

Kirk salió de la enfermería con paso firme y volvió al puente. No le dedicó a Spock ninguna mirada de preocupación, al menos no que él pudiese percibir. Aparentó normalidad y cada vez que se dirigió a él, sus órdenes fueron claras y concisas, como siempre. Spock no debía imaginarse que aquella noche él pensaba ir a hablar con él.

Mientras llegaba la noche, Kirk ideó varias maneras de abordarle. Necesitaba un plan, debía hacer creer a Spock que lo lógico era decirle la verdad. Jim sabía que eso era difícil porque Spcok era el ser más lógico que jamás conocería, incluso para ser vulcaniano era excesivamente lógico. Pero lo conseguiría. Para James T. Kirk no había nada imposible, y mucho menos cuando tenía que ver con Spock.

- Capitán, si no se requieren más mis servicios me retiraré.

Kirk fijó sus ojos en su primer oficial. Estaba huyendo, como llevaba haciendo varios días. No le gustaba estar fuera de su cuarto más de lo necesario.

- Claro Spock, que descanse.

Al salir Spock,Uhura se acercó.

- ¿Ya sabe qué le pasa? –preguntó al verle tan tranquilo-. Desde que volvió de la enfermería le veo más tranquilo.

- Nada más lejos de la realidad –dijo con una sonrisa confiada, si había conseguido engañar a Uhura, Spock también se habría creído su actuación-. Sólo quiero que Spock se vaya tranquilo y no piense en cómo darme largas esta noche cuando vaya a hablar con él.

Uhura asintió.

- ¿El doctor McCoy le ha dicho algo?

Kirk negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene ni idea de lo que le ocurre a Spock.

No iba a preocupar a Uhura antes de tiempo. Primero debía saber hasta qué punto Spock estaba grave y, sobretodo, debía saber el por qué. Sin embargo Uhura sentía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero con ella.

- En cuanto sepa algo será la primera en enterarse.

- Eso espero… -le dijo en tono amenazante.

Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Uhura seguía preocupándose por él. Kirk la envidiaba por eso. Ella podía mostrar todo lo que sentía por Spock, los sentimientos que aún les ataban. Y podía mostrarlos con total libertad. Él sin embargo debía acallarlos, ignorarlos como si no existiesen y preocuparse por Spock simplemente como primer oficial. Debía ser una relación profesional y, como mucho, amistosa, pero nada más. Y no le parecía justo.

Kirk quería hacer como Uhura, poder preguntar, estar con él de una manera no profesional, preocuparse en exceso por Spock sin que se le mirase mal por ello.

- No se preocupe Uhura, le prometo que le diré todo lo que sé –repitió con total convicción-. Mañana hablaremos.

Uhura le dejó ir sin apartar la mirada ni un instante de él, sentía que había algo que no le había contado.

Además tenía un presentimiento sobre todo aquello. Siempre lo había tenido. Era algo relacionado con Spock y el propio Kirk. Algo que le obligó, en su momento, a replantearse su relación con Spock. Y en aquel instante, en el que el capitán se había levantado de su asiento y había empezado a andar hacia la habitación de Spock, se le antojaba evidente.

Había algo entre ellos, mucho más que una relación entre capitán y primer oficial, más incluso que una amistad. Pero Uhura no sabía hasta qué punto aquella intuición era acertada. Porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella dejase libre a Spock, y Kirk no se había atrevido a nada. Y sabía que Kirk era muy osado y que era imparable a la hora de lanzarse a una relación.

Quizás Kirk no se había dado cuenta de eso aún. Quizás Kirk lo seguía viendo como una amistad y no como lo que realmente era.

Uhura suspiró y se sentó en su sitio. Kirk era lo suficientemente estúpido para eso, y a Spock le costaba demasiado aceptar sus sentimientos y más mostrarlos ante el mundo. A lo mejor, lo que necesitaban era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Spock actuando raro, Kirk demasiado preocupado como para no darse cuenta de lo que significaba…

Sólo esperaba que Spock no tuviese nada grave. Lo demás vendría con el tiempo. De eso último, Uhura estaba segura. Todo llegaba, y no lo decía sólo por esos dos, sino por ella misma. A veces los hombres sólo necesitaban un empujón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kirk llamó a la puerta y, casi sin darle tiempo a Spock a decir nada, entró.

- Descanse –dijo al ver que pretendía levantarse-. No es necesario que se levante Spock.

Prefería tener la ventaja de la altura en aquella conversación. Quizás si Spock le miraba desde abajo se sentía más intimidado y hablaba. El propio Kirk se daba cuenta de que aquello era una estupidez, pero estaba desesperado por encontrar una respuesta.

- El doctor McCoy me ha dicho que se está muriendo –dijo sin rodeos-. Así que de aquí no me pienso mover hasta saber el por qué.

Spock bajó la mirada ante la sorpresa de Kirk, en todos los años que ya llevaban juntos, jamás le había visto hacer algo semejante.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

- Necesito una respuesta Spock –le instó.

Pero su primer oficial parecía no estar dispuesto a decir nada. Kirk le vio mover el brazo que estaba sobre la mesa hacia sí mismo, seguramente con la intención de ocultar su mano. Pero no se lo permitió. Ya había visto la mano de Spock temblar levemente en alguna ocasión y no iba a permitir que se lo ocultase por más tiempo. Además que eso era una evidencia suficiente como para obligar a Spock a hablar de una vez.

Atrapó la muñeca de Spock y la mantuvo bien sujeta.

- Spock… -murmuró al ver el temblor descontrolado de su mano.

Spock se tensó de sobremanera al sentir el tacto de la mano de su capitán sobre su muñeca. Aquello no debía estar pasando. Controlarse frente a Kirk era ya lo suficientemente difícil como para que él viniese a complicarlo todo con un acercamiento físico como aquel.

Se removió incómodo en su sitio y se intentó zafar, sin éxito, de su agarre.

- Suélteme capitán –pidió.

- No hasta que no me explique el motivo de ésto –replicó refiriéndose a sus temblores-. Lleva días así, intentando ocultarlo todo, pero a mí no se me escapa nada Spock.

- Le ruego capitán que me suelte –dijo ignorando sus palabras.

Kirk negó con la cabeza mientras acercaba su rostro más a Spock para intentar intimidarle.

- No –negó con rotundidad.

Spock respiró hondo. Debía controlarse, era vulcaniano al fin y al cabo, debía ser capaz de controlarse por más difícil que resultase.

- Jim –le llamó por su nombre en un vano intento por que notase que aquello era más una petición de amigo que de subordinado, pero no dio resultado. Kirk no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir-. No sabe lo difícil que está resultando ésto, así que le pido que por favor me suelte y no siga preguntando.

- ¿Sabe lo difícil que es para mí enterarme que mi primer oficial se está muriendo? –preguntó acercándose aún más para desespero de Spock-. ¿Sabe lo difícil que es escuchar de boca del doctor McCoy que un amigo se está muriendo y ni siquiera sé el por qué?

- Entiendo que…

- No Spock, no entiende nada… ¿La única cura está en su planeta?

Spock no supo qué decir a eso. Siendo totalmente sincero la cura a su problema no estaba únicamente en su planeta. Pero sí la única opción viable en aquel instante.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

Spock deseó poder soltarse en aquel instante y salir corriendo. Pero Kirk le tenía bien agarrado. Demasiado bien. Notó como sus mejillas se calentaban y supo que, como decían los humanos, se estaba sonrojando.

Kirk al ver como la cara de su primer oficial se volvía levemente verde, se extrañó. ¿Aquello significaba que Spock se estaba sonrojando?

- Aléjese de mí –dijo con voz trémula-. O habrá consecuencias.

Delante de Kirk no podía controlarse como le gustaría.

- ¿Me está amenazando Spock?

El otro negó.

- Sólo estoy constatando un hecho capitán…

Algo le dijo a Kirk que estaba más cerca de descubrir la verdad.

- ¿Significa eso que hay algo que se puede hacer? –siguió preguntando-. ¿Una opción de salvarle la vida aquí en la nave?

- Aléjese de mí Jim…

Sí que la había.

- ¿Algo que yo pueda hacer?

Y antes de que Spock pudiese darse cuenta, se había medio levantado de su asiento y su mano libre se había colocado en la nuca de Kirk, tirando de él contra sí mismo para que sus labios se encontrasen. Los labios de Kirk chocaron contra los suyos, presionándolos con fuerza. Y su lengua se encontraba saboreándolos.

Kirk sólo se percató de lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando Spock le soltó y se alejó de él con la respiración agitada.

- Márchese de mi cuarto capitán –apenas fue capaz de murmurar.

Le habría gustado preguntarle qué había pasado, pero Kirk estaba demasiado aturdido por el reciente acontecimiento como para poder pronunciar una palabra.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Spock, cuyo rostro estaba completamente verde y su respiración seguía agitaba e irregular.

Quiso ir a su habitación, pero sabía que sería incapaz de descansar sino hablaba con alguien sobre lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación.

Al llegar a la enfermería aún se notaba los labios palpitantes y calientes, con un incesante hormigueo que no los abandonaba. Sin darse cuenta una de sus manos fue hasta sus labios y los rozó.

No entendía por qué le había besado, no de dónde había salido esa pasión, esa fuerza… pero Kirk debía admitir que aquel beso le había sabido a poco, que quería más.

- ¿Bones? –llamó al médico al ver que había luz aún en la enfermería.

Necesitaba hablar con él, intentar contarle lo del beso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jim? –preguntó McCoy saliendo de su pequeño despacho seguido de Uhura.

- Uhm… hola –dijo al ver a la mujer.

Uhura le miró con dureza.

- Sabía que no me lo habías contado todo –le reprochó.

Kirk se rascó la cabeza bastante nervioso.

- No quería preocuparte antes de lo debido…

Podría haberse enfadado con él y haberle tirado cualquier cosa a la cabeza, pero Uhura decidió ser civilizada con él.

- ¿Has sacado algo en claro? –preguntó.

Kirk no supo qué decir. Si bien había ido con la clara intención de contarles todo lo que había pasado con beso incluido, de repente se sentía incapaz de ello. Le daba vergüenza decirles a ambos que Spock le había besado, además que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Uhura.

- Pues yo he ido a hablar con él, pero antes de adelantar acontecimientos me gustaría saber si ha descubierto algo más de su estado doctor –dijo para evitar temporalmente la conversación.

McCoy se rascó la cabeza y Uhura miró hacia otro lado. Sin duda alguna había descubierto algo.

- No sé cómo decirte ésto Jim… no es un resultado que me pudiese esperar de ninguna de las maneras… Lo que causa tal desajuste en Spock es tan… tan… tan extraño… Es increíble –soltó de repente con una sonrisa-. En realidad es bastante irónico y, si no fuese porque su estado es grave, sería hasta jocoso…

Kirk miró con curiosidad a McCoy, jamás le había visto así, tan divertido con una diagnóstico. Incluso Uhura parecía que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría saber qué es tan divertido.

- Verá Kirk, para un vulcaniano no debe de ser fácil aceptar lo que le está pasando a Spock –dijo Uhura-. Ojalá le hubiese pasado cuando estábamos juntos. Quizás hubiese habido alguna posibilidad de éxito.

- ¿A qué os referís?

McCoy se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Spock tiene un desajuste hormonal bastante extraño que afecta a su libido por así decirlo.

Kirk negó con la cabeza y puso una expresión que denotaba incredulidad.

- ¿Qué me está diciendo Bones?

- Lo que ha oído Jim. Spock necesita relaciones sexuales como si le fuera la vida en ello, literalmente.

Uhura le dio un codazo.

- No tiene gracia.

- Todos en esta habitación sabemos que sí la tiene –replicó con una sonrisa-. Por eso necesita ir a su planeta.

- Eso lo explica todo –murmuró llevando de nuevo la mano a sus labios-. El comportamiento extraño, los temblores, el be…

Cortó abruptamente la frase al ser consciente de lo que iba a decir en voz alta. Pero ya era tarde, tanto McCoy como Uhura le miraban fijamente.

**- **¿Qué iba a decir Jim?

- Nada, sólo lo que he dicho.

Uhura alzó una ceja.

- Sé cuando está mintiendo…

- No, no lo sabe.

- Por eso estoy en la enfermería –replicó con mordacidad-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kirk miró hacia los lados, inquieto. Pese a todas sus conquistas, le daba vergüenza decir que Spock le había besado.

- Simplemente hablamos y Spock se mostró muy reacio a mi cercanía.

- Te ha besado –dijo Uhura perdiendo cualquier formalidad con su capitán durante unos instantes.

- ¿Qué…? ¡No!

- Te ha besado, lo sé –afirmó-. No dejas de tocarte los labios, estás nervioso y tus labios aún están más colorados de lo normal.

Kirk dirigió una mirada incrédula a Uhura que sonreía ante su perspicacia. A su lado, McCoy tenía una expresión indescifrable. Y se preguntó con qué fuerza le había besado si sus labios estaban aún rojos por su encuentro.

- No me lo puedo creer… te ha besado.

- Pero sólo porque era la persona más cercana y perdió el control por culpa de todo ese desbarajuste que…

Kirk fue incapaz de seguir hablando ante la mirada que le dedicaba Uhura.

- ¿Está diciendo que Spock habría besado a cualquiera que estuviese en ese instante?

- Sí –contestó, aunque no se sentía cómodo con esa afirmación.

Pensar de otra manera habría sido absurdo. Pero al parecer aquella respuesta le resultó graciosa a McCoy que se rio a carcajadas.

- Bien Kirk, vete a dormir y piensa sobre lo que ha pasado –le dijo el médico ya más calmado.

Uhura apreciaba a Spock, incluso a Kirk, pero la oportunidad de atormentarle no la iba a dejar pasar, aunque ello significase que Spock recibiese daños colaterales. Pero los daños serían mínimos comparados con el hecho de que podría salvar su vida sin necesidad de buscar a cualquiera en Vulcano.

- ¿Ha pensado en cómo va a enfrentar mañana a Spock? –preguntó con una candidez impropia de ella para hablar con Kirk.

- ¿A qué se refiere…?

Uhura le sonrió con dulzura.

- Spock le ha besado capitán. Seguramente ahora estará pensando qué hacer y cómo disculparse…

- Fue accidental –le excusó.

- Claro capitán, pero para un vulcaniano, un beso sea en la circunstancia que sea sigue siendo un beso –replicó sin dejar de sonreír-. Una falta total de autocontrol y represión de sentimientos.

- No diga tonterías teniente Uhura, el beso sólo se produjo por culpa de ese desbarajuste. Nada más.

- Sólo por estar más seguro debería hablarlo con Spock. Seguramente necesitará explicarse, al fin y al cabo no sabe que su capitán ya sabe su pequeño secretito sobre sus necesidades.

- Es cierto Jim, Spock se estará fustigando ahora mismo por ese beso que le ha dado a su capitán –añadió McCoyintentando ocultar la ilusión que le hacía todo aquello.

Kirk pensó en sus palabras, tenían razón. Lo mejor sería hablar con Spock y aclararlo todo. Sólo tendría que decirle que entendía que había sido un accidente y quizás podría enterarse a qué se debía todo aquello.

- Hablaré mañana con él.

- Eso está bien capitán.

- Y ahora a descansar Jim, mañana promete ser un día agotador.

Kirk no pilló el doble significado de aquellas palabras y sonrió a McCoy y a Uhura.

- Hasta mañana.

- Que descanse capitán.

Al salir de la enfermería McCoy miró a Uhura fijamente.

- ¿Se cree lo que él mismo ha dicho?

Uhura asintió.

- Doctor, los hombres suelen ser tan lentos en pillar las cosas… –le dijo resuelta.

- ¿No me mete a mí en ese saco?

**- **Usted es extremadamente perspicaz, más de lo que me gustaría.

McCoy alzó una ceja.

- Sabe todos los secretos de la tripulación, y eso no me hace sentir segura.

- Soy muy discreto –replicó en su defensa.

- Pero disfruta demasiado con el sufrimiento ajeno, y esa capacidad de observación le hace conocer a todas horas las debilidades de quienes le rodean.

- Sólo son comentarios sin importancia.

Uhura suspiró y mostró una leve sonrisa.

- Y si le anima creo que su hombre pronto se decidirá a dar el paso.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso doctor?

- Esta tarde ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la enfermería por culpa de una leve quemadura en el brazo –contestó con una sonrisa.

- Como siempre dice Kirk, es aterrador Bones.

McCoy sonrió agradecido. Le encantaba todo aquello, todo ese poder que tenía.

- Para que vea que no soy tan malo, la dejaré ir tal y como he hecho con Jim, entera de una pieza.

Uhura sonrió y se dispuso a irse.

- ¿No se acuesta ya doctor?

- No, esos malditos diagnósticos no se van a ordenar solos, así que aún me queda trabajo –se quejó con una leve sonrisa.

La mujer salió de la enfermería y McCoy se quedó sólo. Miró los papeles con los resultados de Spock, estaba seguro que si al día siguiente Spock no se acostaba con Kirk, explotaría. O tendría que utilizar un hipospray para tenerle controlado y encerrado en su habitación.

Los vulcanianos eran demasiado interesantes en ocasiones, y más Spock cuya mezcla de razas le hacía único. Porque para fijarse en Jim había que serlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Spock no sabía cómo iba a salir de su cuarto y mirar al capitán después de lo ocurrido anoche. Le había besado sin pensarlo y, si al menos hubiese sido un roce, no sería todo tan complicado. Incluso había intentado meterle lengua.

De repente escuchó la puerta y todo el cuerpo se le tensó. Quizás Kirk había ido a hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido anoche.

- Spock, soy Uhura.

- Adelante.

Uhura pasó con tranquilidad a su habitación.

- No te he visto hoy desayunar con el capitán y pensé que estarías peor.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie la mejor forma de acercarse a Spock sin que se sintiese incómodo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No realmente –dijo, incapaz de mentir del todo.

- Hoy Kirk se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, ¿sabes? –comentó de manera casual-. ¿Es posible que anoche ocurriese algo cuando vino a hablar contigo?

Al hacer la pregunta Uhura vio enternecida como las mejillas de Spock se volvían verdosas.

- Nada que tenga mayor importancia teniente Uhura.

Cada vez que quería rehuir una conversación empezaba con los formalismos. El beso debía haber sido apasionado. Si no fuese porque sus intereses amorosos estaban lejos del vulcaniano, Uhura se habría puesto muy celosa de Kirk al haber conseguido lo que ella no pudo. El tiempo había pasado, pero los recuerdos quedaban y Uhura muchas veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado de no haber sido Spock el primer oficial del Enterprise. Pero Uhura nunca perdía demasiado tiempo con esas cuestiones, lo que no pudo ser, simplemente no lo fue. Y ella estaba contenta con el resultado.

Aún le resultaba extraño pensar que Spock estaba interesado en Kirk, pero así eran las cosas. Y había visto que Kirk le correspondía, su alto porcentaje en conseguir chicas había bajado de una manera casi radical. Seguía flirteando, pero más por costumbre que porque quisiera llegar a nada con ninguna de las chicas a las que se acercaba.

- Spock, debería hablar con el capitán Kirk y arreglar las cosas, seguro que él entiende los motivos.

- ¿Qué sabes?

- Nada, pero es evidente que pasó algo Spock. Estuvimos saliendo, creo que algo aprendí.

- Claro, es lógico.

- Sea lo que sea, seguro que no es grave. Kirk no parecía muy descontento.

- ¿No lo parecía?

- No, estaba algo nervioso, pero no molesto. ¿Qué pasó Spock?

Spock aguantó la respiración.

- Ya sabe como es el capitán, le gusta acercarse demasiado y no reaccioné de la manera más lógica.

- Seguro que se merecía lo que le hiciste.

Otra vez aquel rubor verdoso.

- No estoy del todo seguro.

- Bueno, cuando lo hablen estoy segura de que se entenderán. Ahora me voy al puente Spock. No tarde.

Si Spock antes no sabía cómo mirar a su capitán, después de aquella conversación no sabía cómo estar en la misma habitación que él. Uhura le había dejado más nervioso de lo normal.

Se miró las manos, estaba sudando. Los vulcanianos nunca sudaban, tenían total control sobre eso. ¿Por qué estaba sudando tanto? Si no era capaz de controlar los temblores, ni de dejar de sudar, no sabía cómo iba a actuar con normalidad frente a Kirk.

Spock pensó en Uhura y el motivo de su visita. De repente no estaba seguro de si había venido a preguntar porque estaba preocupada, o de si había algún motivo oculto que él no llegaba a entender.

Se sentó en la cama, necesitaba relajarse, meditar para volver a su puesto de trabajo y no preocupar más a Kirk que, seguramente después de lo de anoche, volviese para hacer más preguntas que él no quería responder. Sólo esperaba que McCoy no lo hubiese descubierto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kirk vio llegar a Uhura sola, lo que le extrañó. Estaba seguro de haberla escuchado decir que iba a buscar a Spock.

Se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta ella.

- Teniente Uhura –la llamó-. ¿Dónde está el primer oficial Spock?

- En su cuarto capitán.

- Creí que iba a buscarle.

- Sí, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para venir.

Kirk retiró momentáneamente la mirada al saber el por qué de su nerviosismo.

- Bien –se limitó a decir volviendo a su asiento.

Iba a esperar un tiempo prudente y si no se presentaba iría a hablar con él. Las cosas quedarían claras y punto. No había nada de lo que preocuparse. Spock no debía avergonzarse de dejarse llevar un segundo por sus instintos o pasiones, todo el mundo lo hacía.

Además sólo había sido un beso.

Un beso bastante pasional y desesperado. Pero un beso nada más.

Y él no es que se hubiese molestado. Aparte que él le había provocado al proponerle sexo indirectamente. Porque Kirk era consciente de que lo había hecho al preguntarle si había algo que él pudiese hacer.

Spock no debía sentirse mal por nada.

Kirk se llevó la mano a los labios. Si de él dependiese le dejaría besarle hasta que se hartase. Besaba bien, demasiado para la poca experiencia que él sabía que tenía. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensado se sonrojó. Aquellos pensamientos no eran propios de un amigo. Pensar en Spock besándole no estaba del todo bien.

Tener a Spock en ese estado no le estaba sentando nada bien. Debería preguntarle a McCoy si había posibilidad de contagio porque después del beso él también se sentía algo fuera de sí.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir y aclarar las cosas. Un simple beso no podía tenerle tan aturdido. Y tampoco era excusa para que Spock no estuviese allí, con él.

- Teniente Uhura, llame a Scott. Le necesito en el puente por si ocurre algo mientras estoy fuera.

- ¿Será por mucho tiempo? –preguntó.

- No creo, pero hay que prevenir.

- Claro –asintió, pero ella sabía que no sería por poco tiempo.

Spock estaba nervioso y Kirk parecía que tras haber pensado un poco, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de las cosas.

- Aquí la teniente Uhura, ¿se encuentra el comandante Scott?

- ¿Sí?

Uhura suspiró.

- Se necesita de su presencia en el puente, ni el capitán, ni el primer oficial pueden encargarse ahora mismo de la nave.

- Estoy en camino.

Uhura cortó la comunicación. Si algún día Scotty se decidía a decir algo, le recordaría toda su vida que incluso Spock era más decidido que él.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

Y hasta aquí llega la primera parte. Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo estará en unos días. Y aviso de que en el siguiente habrá lemon.

Ya sólo pedirles que me dejen un review que siempre alegran a una.

Hasta el próximo n-n


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece, la idea original pertenece a Gene Roddenberry y el creador de esta película es J. J. Adams.

Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

**Capítulo II**

Kirk entró en la habitación sin llamar si quiera. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para pensar continuamente en las formas.

- McCoy me ha dicho que se está muriendo Spock –dijo sin dar ningún rodeo-. Y también me ha hablado de un desajuste que…

- Por favor capitán, no lo diga en voz alta. Ya es demasiado bochornoso saber que me está pasando eso como para tener que escucharlo.

Kirk se detuvo frente a Spock que se estaba levantando de la cama.

- Ahora mismo me va a explicar qué le está pasando exactamente, el por qué.

- No puedo capitán.

- Claro que puede Spock –replicó acercándose más-. Anoche me besó y quiero saber qué es lo que le provoca tales reacciones y si es capaz de besar a cualquiera que se le acerque demasiado…

- No –negó casi sin dejarle terminar-. A cualquiera no… pero no puedo explicarle el por qué.

Kirk se sintió aliviado al escucharle, no ir besando a cualquiera era una gran noticia. Encerrar a Spock no estaba en sus planes.

- Spock, se está muriendo, quiero…

Kirk cerró los ojos un segundo antes de poder continuar la frase.

- Necesito saber por qué.

- En cuanto lleguemos a Vulcano todo terminará.

- ¿Acostándose con cualquiera? –preguntó molesto al ver que Spock parecía dispuesto a no decir nada.

Spock miró sorprendido a Kirk. Lo sabía, McCoy lo había descubierto. Había descubierto al menos parte del problema.

- McCoy me lo ha dicho.

- McCoy es un buen médico, era lógico que lo acabase descubriendo.

- Déjese de lógica Spock. Quiero saber el por qué.

Spock negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de Kirk, necesitaba distancia entre ellos si no quería que se repitiese el incidente de la noche anterior.

- Ni tan si quiera los vulcanianos hablamos sobre ello.

- Es una orden –dijo desesperado.

- Hay órdenes que no pueden ser acatadas capitán.

Kirk fue hasta él y le agarró del brazo para obligarle a mirarlo.

- Por favor, se lo pido como amigo. Nadie más lo sabrá, pero necesito saber exactamente qué le está pasando.

Spock no pudo hacer nada contra aquellos ojos azules que le miraban anhelantes. Y sabía que hasta que no se lo contase no le dejaría. Y tener al capitán detrás suyo era en exceso peligroso.

Respiró hondo.

- Tiene que ver con la biología –murmuró.

Kirk bufó.

- Ya sé que tiene que ver… ohh –dejó la frase sin terminar-. Se refiere a la biología de la reproducción.

Spock asintió con la cabeza notando como se le subían los colores.

- No pasa nada Spock, le pasa a todo el mundo, a todas las criaturas… todas suelen tener épocas de apareamiento.

- Pero a ninguna como a los vulcanianos –replicó con la mirada baja-. Somos una raza demasiado orgullosa y lógica como para poder ver ésto de otra manera, perdemos cualquier capacidad de razonamiento y nos dejamos llevar por los… instintos… el deseo…

Kirk no sabía exactamente qué decir. Aquello no le sonaba tan mal.

- Bueno, supongo que no puede ser tan malo.

- Es peor capitán. Se pierde el control de uno mismo.

Kirk miró a Spock fijamente. Había tantas dudas ahora que sabía lo que pasaba. Dudas que no deberían estar saltando de un lado a otro en su cabeza, atosigándole por no saber si él mismo podría hacer algo por Spock, implicase lo que implicase.

- Y esta época de reproducción…

- Por favor, llámelo Pon Farr –pidió Spock-. Suena menos humillante.

- Bueno… -suspiró-. Y el Pon Farr, ¿es todos los años?

Spock negó con la cabeza.

- No, sino sería horrible… todos los años cayendo en la misma locura que no deja apenas pensar… eso sería insoportable.

Kirk podía entender que estar todos los años al borde de la muerte no debía ser agradable, pero tenía una fácil solución.

- Sólo cada siete años.

Aquella información le resultó interesante.

- Y cada Pon Farr hay que volver con la pareja escogida.

- ¿Y se puede hacer con cualquiera, o… hay que ir a Vulcano por obligación? –preguntó con rapidez.

Spock le miró, aquella era la pregunta que menos se habría esperado en aquella situación.

- Simple curiosidad Spock.

Los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese instante al pensar en Spock con otra persona tampoco los debería estar sintiendo.

- Con cualquiera supongo…

- ¿Y hay cierta atracción por una determinada persona, antes que otras?

Spock no entendía a donde quería llegar.

- Lo digo porque yo he sido el único al que ha besado Spock.

- Eso fue un accidente capitán…

- Sí Spock, eso me ha quedado claro. Pero conteste a la pregunta.

Kirk realmente no sabía qué estaba haciendo en ese instante. En principio había ido a hablar con Spock tranquilamente, no a insinuarse como lo estaba haciendo.

- Capitán me gustaría que no siguiese con esas preguntas.

- Es curiosidad Spock –dijo acercándose más a él-. Me sorprende que los vulcanianos tengan algo parecido a un periodo de reproducción.

- Capitán, está demasiado cerca.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Es consciente de lo que está haciendo? –preguntó Spock que no sabía exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

La cercanía de Kirk le resultaba insoportable. Con el resto del mundo podía controlarse, pero no con Kirk. Había algo en él que le atraía y le imposibilitaba la capacidad de controlarse.

- Claro que soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

Spock alejó el rostro.

- No siga capitán. Habrá consecuencias.

- Ya lo sé Spock, quizás quiera que se repitan esas consecuencias.

- Hay un alto porcentaje de que en esta ocasión no sea capaz de detenerme con un beso.

- Eso me agradaría.

De repente la sangre de Spock hirvió. Kirk se le estaba insinuado claramente. Le estaba proponiendo sexo.

- ¿Por qué…?

- No quiero que vayas a Vulcano con cualquiera –dio por toda respuesta.

Pensar en Spock manteniendo una relación sólo por necesidad biológica se le había antojado impensable. Y no podía permitirlo. Si hubiese sido con la teniente Uhura podría haberlo permitido, pero con nadie más. Porque había aceptado que Uhura siempre tendría un hueco en la vida de Spock, en su corazón, pero nadie más. Sólo él podía optar por ese privilegio. Sin darse cuenta había luchado por eso.

Kirk jamás había tenido razones para estar celoso de Spock, pero ahora que las tenía, le resultaba insostenible. No quería que estuviese con otra persona cuando él estaba allí, cuando era evidente que Spock sentía algo por él, porque delante de él, y sólo delante de él era cuando temblaba, cuando perdía el control. Y eso significaba algo.

Y desde el primer instante en el que Kirk aceptó a Spock en su nave le quiso cerca. Primero por los incidentes ocurridos con Nero y por la curiosidad de saber si realmente entre ellos existía la posibilidad de una amistad. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, la relación que tenía con Spock, la relación que cada día intentaba estrechar con más ahínco se le antojaba infantil catalogarla como de "sólo amigos".

Kirk quería algo más.

Quería que Spock pensase en él como una pareja con la que estar. Una pareja con la que poder soportar el Pon Farr…

- Quiero que estés conmigo Spock –dijo sin pensar dejando las formalidades de lado-. Sé que suena extraño, pero realmente quiero ser yo quien te ayude, quiero ser yo el que reciba los besos y todo lo demás.

Y tal como pasara la noche anterior, Spock se lanzó sobre los labios de su capitán. Había algo en él que le hacía perder el control como no le pasaba con nadie. Y Spock sabía lo que eso significaba. Ya había experimentado algo similar con anterioridad con la teniente Uhura. La diferencia era que con Kirk era más difícil ignorarlo. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado fuerte.

Sus labios atraparon los de Kirk con fuerza a causa del deseo que se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo. Las manos de Spock cogieron su rostro, quería sentirlo aún más. Quería sentir el tacto de su piel.

Kirk, al sentir sus manos, se dio cuenta de que su piel quemaba. El simple roce de sus dedos le hizo estremecer. Sus manos se movieron rápidas hacia la camiseta de Spock dispuesto a quitársela para, a continuación, hacer lo mismo con la suya. Al tirar su camiseta hacia una esquina Spock volvió a besarle y sus cuerpos se pegaron.

Spock ardía y Kirk estaba seguro de que se debía a aquel pequeño desajuste que les había obligado a ambos a lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Y se sentía realmente bien con todo aquello. Y mientras Spock se hacía cargo de sus pantalones, Kirk paseó sus manos por todo su pecho guiándolas hacia arriba y durante un segundo en el que sus bocas se separaron las manos se Kirk siguieron su ascenso, rozando el rostro de Spock con delicadeza, hasta llegar a sus cabellos, cuyo peinado desordenó con absoluto placer.

Siempre había querido ver a Spock despeinado. Y ahora que había tenido el placer debía admitir que la visión era absolutamente sensual.

En un rápido movimiento Spock le dejó en calzoncillos, quitándole los pantalones sin que se diese cuenta apenas, las botas siguieron el mismo camino, y le obligó a sentarse en la cama. Quería recorrer todo su cuerpo, quería grabar en las yemas de sus dedos su tacto antes de que el anhelo tomase el control por completo y cualquier capacidad de raciocinio quedase oculta bajo besos desesperados y caricias prohibidas.

Al sentir la mirada oscura de Spock sobre sí, Kirk se quedó quieto, esperando a ver qué hacía el vulcaniano.

Permanecieron quietos durante unos segundos antes de que spock se arrodillase ante él y sus manos tocasen sus tobillos. Había algo en aquellas caricias que hacía a Kirk pensar que lo que Spock le estaba haciendo era parecido a un ritual.

Entonces Spock fue consciente de algo demasiado importante como para no decírselo a Kirk. Una advertencia sobre el ritual del Pon Farr que debía saber. Con gran esfuerzo detuvo cualquier amago de continuar.

- Hay… un problema –dijo con respiración agitada.

Kirk frunció el ceño.

- Ha… hay algo que… que debes… saber del Pon… Farr…

Las manos de Spock volvieron a temblar ante el esfuerzo de haberse detenido. Pronunciar cada palabra dolía. Y no sólo porque se hubiese detenido en mitad del ritual, sino por lo que implicaba lo que iba a decir.

- No es…

Spock cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a relajarse.

- Tranquilo Spock… no pasa nada, yo también quiero que ocurra –dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

- No se trata sólo de una… unión física.

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron para mirar fijamente los de Kirk.

-… se trata un una unión mental…

Kirk podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Spock para decirle aquello. Entonces los dedos de Spock se aferraron a sus muslos.

- ¿Cómo la que tuve con… el otro Spock? –preguntó Kirk.

La respiración de Spock se volvió aún más jadeante, hecho que preocupó a Kirk.

- Sí… aunque más intensa…

Kirk recordaba aquella unión. Sus mentes se habían fundido y había podido saber a la perfección lo que sentía aquel Spock tan amable. Si unían sus mentes podría saber los sentimientos de Spock, y Spock conocería los suyos.

- No me importa qué clase de unión hagamos Spock –dijo resuelto.

Spock se encogió levemente, luchar contra aquellos instintos estaba resultando ser más duro de lo esperado. Las manos de Kirk acariciaron su espalda con cuidado, como si quisiese mitigar el dolor.

- Venga Spock, sigamos…

- No… -le cortó con voz ahogada-. Si hacemos la unión… si completamos el ritual… sería lo mismo que casarnos…

Spock conocía a Kirk y sabía lo que le gustaba la libertad y el poder estar con quien quisiese. Jamás aceptaría nada semejante. Estaba seguro de eso. Kirk querría ser libre y Spock no estaba seguro de poder dejarle ir después de aquello.

- Entiendo… que no…

Querría haberle dicho que no le importaba que lo dejasen ahí, pero no era capaz de decir nada más. No tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Las manos de Kirk acariciaron sus mejillas y le obligaron a mirarle.

- Adelante Spock.

Spock durante unos instantes no supo qué pensar. ¿Entendía Kirk lo que significaba aquello?

- Yo… no…

- Te quiero Spock, y sé perfectamente que quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre. Y estoy seguro de que tú quieres lo mismo, aunque no me lo digas.

Los ojos de Kirk se mostraban seguros y con un brillo que Spock jamás había visto en ellos. Al verlos se acordó de su madre, cuyos ojos siempre relucían cuando miraba a su padre. Y Spock se sintió aliviado, porque le amaba, porque no se imaginaba qué habría hecho si le hubiese dicho que no.

Porque era completamente ilógico y no sabría qué hacer sin eso.

- Gracias… -dijo sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

Kirk le dio un beso corto. Y una de sus manos buscó la de Spock para poder hacer algo que llevaba tiempo deseando llevar a cabo desde que lo descubrió en una conversación con Uhura en la que se interesó por las costumbres de los vulcanianos y casi la obligó a hablar sobre eso.

Encontró los dedos de Spock que se aferraban firmemente a su piel. Con cuidado los separó y acarició para que se relajase. A continuación, con cierto nerviosismo, posó sobre sus dedos índice y corazón los suyos propios. Kirk sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquel primer beso vulcaniano entre ambos y al ver como Spock parpadeaba repetidas veces ante la sorpresa de ser besado de esa forma.

- Nada de dar las gracias… los vulcanianos se supone que no hacen eso y menos porque quiera estar contigo –le sonrió sin separar sus dedos-. Es lo más lógico.

Spock asintió y suspiró aliviado al saber que Kirk estaba dispuesto a la unión mental.

- Adelante Spock, siempre he querido saber cómo era el sexo de los vulcanianos.

Al decir aquello, la respiración de Spock se empezó a relajar al poder continuar. Kirk esperó y se extraño al sentir como su mano soltaba su muslo, y la otra se liberaba del beso para bajar por sus piernas.

Entonces los dedos de Spock se pasearon por su piel lentamente escurriéndose a veces, palpando sus piernas otras. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus rodillas, Spock acercó el rostro y su respiración chocó contra sus muslos y antes de que pudiese suspirar, sus labios le estaban besando con excesiva delicadeza.

Spock le obligó a separar las piernas para tener mejor acceso.

Kirk posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir sus músculos contraerse, o relajarse conforme se iba moviendo. Cada vez le costaba más ahogar los suspiros que inundaban su boca a cada segundo que pasaba.

La respiración de Spock chocó contra su entrepierna y entonces su lengua se paseó por su ingle. Para cuando Kirk quiso darse cuenta, sus manos se encontraban aferrándose como podían al pelo de su primer oficial, que no era lo suficientemente corto como para evitar que Kirk tirase de él.

Pero aquello no detuvo a Spock que continuó su ascenso por el cuerpo de Kirk. Sus cabellos rozaron el estómago de Kirk que sonrió ante aquel cosquilleo involuntario. La nariz de Spock se detuvo unos segundos en su ombligo para, a continuación, ser sustituida por sus labios. Y mientras sus manos se encontraban en la parte baja de su espalda, acariciándola como si fuese aquel instrumento que a él tanto le gustaba tocar en su tiempo libre.

Kirk quería suplicar por que terminase, pero no era capaz de pronunciar nada. Sentía que si hablaba rompería algo especial. Aquello no eran sólo las preliminares, era algo más. Un ritual que Kirk no llegaba a entender, pero que le hacía sentirse estúpidamente especial.

Spock hizo un camino de besos ascendentes por todo su torso, sin dejar nada atrás, memorizando cada detalle en su mente.

Kirk echó la cabeza hacia atrás al notar que Spock estaba a punto de llegar a su cuello. Y mientras Spock seguía con sus extraños cuidados, las manos de Kirk se movieron rápidas al cinturón de Spock, ahora que por fin se había levantado, podría quitarle los pantalones y poder disfrutar él también de la visión del cuerpo de Spock.

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de quitárselos al reclamar Spock su boca. Su lengua se paseó por sus labios, delineándolos. Spock torció el rostro y unió sus labios entonces. La lengua de Kirk chocó contra la de Spock que se había introducido en su cavidad.

Spock hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos, desordenándolos. Pasándolos por su cabeza. Hasta que finalmente volvieron a su nuca y se quedaron allí.

Mientras sus lenguas se habían entrelazado y seguían unidas, jugando entre ellas.

Sin duda alguna Kirk ya sabía que acostarse con Spock no tendría nada que ver con lo que había hecho otras veces.

Spock no era sólo lento. Para Spock el sexo era algo completamente táctil. No se limitaba simplemente en dar cuatro besos, dos caricias y follar. Era algo más. Y pese a su lentitud, no dejaba de ser algo completamente pasional.

Kirk sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría de placer allí mismo.

Al separarse Kirk terminó no sólo con los pantalones sino con los calzoncillos de Spock.

Entonces Spock le cogió por los hombros y le besó.

Kirk quería decir algo, una broma, un comentario desenfadado, pero no era capaz de decir nada. Se sentía flotar en aquel instante. Había tenido muchas experiencias y cada una de ellas más extraña que la anterior, pero ninguna se comparaba con lo que estaba haciendo Spock.

Y tenía miedo.

Sus dedos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, las zonas por las que Spock le había tocado ardían.

Y entonces al mirar los ojos negros de Spock, los vio brillar como jamás antes lo habían hecho. Los ojos de Spock estaban nublados de placer y en ellos Kirk podía ver perfectamente la necesidad de la unión.

Le volvió a besar antes de que Spock colocase sus manos sobre sus calzoncillos yse dejase caer para quedar de rodillas ante él otra vez a la vez que se llevaba por delante la prenda de un tirón.

Al escuchar el crujido de la tela Kirk miró a Spock, cuyas manos estaban peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

- Parece ser que la lógica ha triunfado de nuevo –comentó al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir-, porque te aseguro que no había una forma más rápida que esa.

Spock no dijo nada y por su parte sólo escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido. La lógica le dijo que era porque Spock estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en algo que decir.

Kirk necesitaba bromear porque no estaba seguro… a veces cuando miraba a Spock a los ojos y los veía tan nublados, con ese brillo extasiado, no sabía si estaba con Spock, su Spock, su primer oficial; o si aquel Spock, el que le besaba y le acariciaba, era uno que desaparecería junto con aquella necesidad al terminar aquel ritual de deseo y sexo.

No lo sabía y tenía miedo por ello. Porque no quería que todo terminase cuando Spock se corriese y liberase toda esa necesidad enfermiza.

Y tenía miedo, pero no quería detenerse porque era importante para Spock y porque prefería mil veces vivir aquella experiencia aunque después se quedase otra vez solo y anhelante; que dejarla pasar y que Spock se fuese con cualquier vulcaniana, se uniese con cualquiera que no fuese él de por vida.

Si lo hacía, si se unía con Spock, de alguna manera sería suyo, él le pertenecería y Kirk sólo quería ser de Spock, de nadie más. Aunque tuviese que esperar años.

Vio como Spock se metía los dedos en la boca y los chupaba uno a uno, sacándolos lentamente para, a continuación, llevarlos hasta su culo e introducir el primero.

Sin darse cuenta, Kirk abrazó con sus manos su cabeza, pegándola a sus piernas, sintiendo como sus cabellos se hundían en él y se quedaban pegados a causa de la fina capa de sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo a causa del calor que emitía Spock y le transmitía. Al mover el otro su cabeza levemente al situarse mejor, sus cabellos se rozaron contra su miembro y Kirk no pudo evitar gemir de placer ante aquella caricia involuntaria, pero que su cuerpo agradecía.

El otro brazo de Spock se abrazó a sus piernas.

Spock podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban al mover su dedo haciendo pequeños círculos para preparar la entrada.

No había prisas y Spock se tomaba su tiempo en aquella tarea. No quería hacer daño a Kirk, no más del necesario.

Y cuando pensó que ya se había adaptado, introdujo en segundo dedo.

- Jod… deer –gimió Kirk cuyas manos se aferraron a los cabellos de Spock.

Era algo extraño lo que sentía, un tipo de placer que jamás había experimentado y que no sabía si sería capaz de sentirlo con alguien que no fuese Spock.

Los dedos de Spock quemaban en su interior y se sentía bien.

- Ootro… -pidió con voz rota.

Y Spock le obedeció, metiendo el tercer dedo que, como los anteriores, al principio mostró un poco de resistencia al entrar.

Entre gemidos y placer Kirk se preguntaba si Spock estaría disfrutando tanto como él. Si todo aquel ritual de caricias le reportaba el mismo goce que a él. Kirk sabía lo importante que era el toque para los vulcanianos, lo íntimo que podía llegar a ser el tocar a alguien simplemente en la mano.

¿Estaría Spock bien con todo aquello?

¿Recorrería el placer sus dedos al tocarle?

Kirk quería saber, pero no podía. Spock en aquel instante no perdería el tiempo en explicaciones, por mucho que Kirk las necesitase.

Los movimientos de Spock se volvieron más vigorosos y Kirk no estaba seguro de poder soportar todo aquello. Sus dedos dentro de él, su respiración agitada chocar contra su piel, sus cabellos rozar continuamente su miembro.

Pero entonces todo se detuvo.

Kirk descendió su mirada y vio como Spock le miraba.

Spock se abrazó a sus piernas. Deseaba poder continuar, pero no podía. Algo dentro de él se removía inquieto cada vez que pensaba con quién estaba. Kirk ya le había dicho que le quería, y Spock había visto el brillo en su mirada, pero no podía, no aún.

Kirk aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás.

Kirk aún podía decir que no e irse.

- ¿Estás… realmente seguro… de ésto? –preguntó.

Kirk asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Claro que lo estaba.

- Después no habrá… marcha atrás…

Al menos no para sí mismo.

- Lo sé… y hazlo de una… vez…-dijo a duras penas.

Spock asintió. Si Kirk se arrepentía él podría seguir con su vida y él simplemente callaría, o al menos lo intentaría. Esperaría al próximo Pon Farr y Kirk volvería a él durante una noche. y todo volvería a estar bien durante unas horas.

Spock besó las piernas de Kirk.

Lo que tuviese que ser sería. Ya no había marcha atrás. Y el deseo se volvió a apoderar de él.

Se alzó y le agarró por el hombro y le obligó a ponerse justo delante. Al estar frente a él pudo ver como sus ojos le miraban sin ver, completamente nublados y anhelantes. Kirk jamás había visto una mirada más excitada que aquella.

- Mío… -susurró completamente extasiado.

Entonces le alzó para su sorpresa y con cierto cuidado le colocó.

-… para siempre…

Kirk le besó mientras Spock le penetraba con lentitud. Una de los brazos de Spock se quedó rodeando su cintura, buscando estabilidad mientras que la mano libre volvía a su rostro para poder iniciar la unión mental.

Con absoluta dedicación Spock puso su mano sobre su rostro, acariciándolo, empezando a colocar la mano para la unión. Kirk cerró los ojos y sus pestañas rozaron la palma de Spock.

Y Kirk sintió que se ahogaba al respirar bajo el tacto de aquella cálida mano.

La yema del dedo gordo se situó en su barbilla, casi tocando sus labios. El índice todo su nariz y se resbaló por su puente hasta llegar a su lugar. Mientras el corazón recorrió lentamente su ceja, hasta llegar a su final, en donde se detuvo. Los dedos restantes se situaron justo donde su cabello nacía.

Kirk respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que vendría. Estaba nervioso y había instantes en los que creía que toda aquella situación le sobrepasaría, que no sería capaz de soportar aquella unión mental… que le fallaría a Spock.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para ver los de Spock que le miraban fijamente. Vio como intentaba decir algo de nuevo, como su respiración se volvía a agitar al intentar detener aquel ritual en el que se encontraban.

Kirk puso sus dedos índice y corazón sobre los labios de Spock.

- Simplemente hazlo –dijo mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

Por mucho miedo que tuviese, por muchas dudas que abordasen a Spock, ya era tarde para detenerse. Kirk jamás se lo permitiría, porque necesitaba a Spock de la misma manera que éste le necesitaba. Y quizás su vida no dependiese del Pon Farr como la de Spock, pero su corazón sí.

Vio como los ojos de Spock se cerraban y notó como sus dedos ejercían más presión sobre su piel.

Una extraña calidez empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Una sensación extraña que le hizo estremecer de placer.

Las piernas de Kirk se enroscaron en la cintura de Spock y sus brazos rodearon su cuello.

Y entonces la unión se profundizó. Junto con el primer movimiento de caderas vino también la sincronización de sus mentes. Y una oleada de goce les recorrió a ambos. Kirk tuvo que agradecer que Spock le tuviese bien sujeto, porque durante unos segundos fue incapaz de hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Un remolino de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo y todo se intensificó.

Kirk dudaba que lo que estuviese viendo fuese real. Había como una nebulosa alrededor suyo que hacía que la habitación pareciese tan irreal.

- Spock… -le llamó intentando pegar su cuerpo aún más a él.

_Kirk…_

Kirk estaba seguro de que su nombre no había sido pronunciado en voz alta. Y antes de que pudiese pensar una explicación su mente se llenó de sensaciones, palabras…

_Mío._

Pensamientos.

_Sólo mío…_

Y deseos.

… _para siempre, mi capitán…_

Todo vino acompañado por una oleada de sentimientos que Kirk sabía que no le pertenecían.

Había un terror absoluto al olvido, a que lo que estaba ocurriendo se quedase para siempre en esa habitación.

Había miedo, miedo al abandono, miedo al rechazo…Spock temía que Kirk le dejase atrás, que lo que sentía en aquel instante se perdiese en algún momento de su viaje y no quedase nada más.

Y había amor, dedicación y una devoción casi ciega por él, por "su capitán".

Kirk se sentía morir bajo el peso de todos esos sentimientos. Y se sentía estúpido porque él tenía los mismos miedos que Spock.

Porque le aterrorizaba la idea de que tras el Pon Farr Spock no quisiera hablar sobre el tema y le pidiese que lo olvidase, y entonces Kirk tendría que esperar siete años para poder disfrutar de Spock como aquella mañana.

Porque lo que más siempre había temido era ser abandonado y por eso siempre había rechazado a todo el mundo, a cualquier posibilidad de amar.

Ahora se sentía estúpido frente a Spock, completamente desnudo ante él. Con sus sentimientos flotando en aquella habitación junto a todos sus miedos.

Se sentía estúpido porque no sabía si debía decir algo, o simplemente callar. No sabía si en ese instante Spock podía leer su mente y con eso bastaba.

No sabía nada…

Y quería llorar.

Y se sentía estúpido.

Spock podía escuchar todos aquellos pensamientos. Todo ese dolor que sentía Kirk en aquel instante en el que sus mentes se fusionaron. Y no quería que se sintiese estúpido por nada, porque no había nada por lo que sentirse así.

Porque él había sentido lo mismo. Y ahora que todo se veía tan claro en sus mentes, en aquella habitación, no había necesidad de dejarse ahogar por toda esa sinceridad que recorría cada fibra de su ser.

Spock no quería que llorase por ser humano.

Spock no quería que se avergonzase de sus miedos.

Spock no quería que Kirk sufriera por algo así.

Quería que Kirk disfrutase.

Quería que Kirk viese lo feliz que era en ese instante en el que estaban tan unidos.

Spock quería que Kirk recordase aquella primera vez con la alegría de saber que no sería la última.

_Te quiero._

Kirk no estaba seguro de si aquellas palabras eran suyas o de Spock.

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…_

Y posiblemente jamás lo sabría.

_Te amo._

Pero no importaba, porque estaban ahí. Y no necesitaba nada más.

Realmente no…

Se dejó llevar y su mente acogió todas aquellas palabras que no dejaban de resonar en ella, junto a todos los sentimientos.

Spock abrió los ojos para ver la sonrisa que Kirk le dedicaba. Y vio que todo estaba bien a través de ese gesto.

_Más…_

Y Kirk pidió más de todo aquello, porque quería más.

Empezó a moverse y obligó a Spock a hacer lo mismo, porque _necesitaba_ más. Y estaba seguro de que Spock también.

_Somos uno…_

_Unidos._

Spock se movía con cuidado, podía sentir lo que Kirk. Y sentía el dolor entremezclado con el placer a cada movimiento de caderas que ejercía. Sabía que debía ser paciente y cuidadoso.

Las uñas de Kirk se clavaron en su cuello y su boca chocó contra sus labios, teniendo cuidado de no romper el contacto de su mano. Y los gemidos de Kirk quedaron ahogados en la boca de Spock.

…_plenitud._

Los pies se movieron torpemente, necesitaba una ayuda. Su complexión era muy resistente, pero no sabía si sería capaz de soportar todo el acto, todo aquello era nuevo para él y temía que Kirk se le pudiese escurrir.

La espalda de Kirk chocó contra la pared y Spock se sintió más seguro al ver que, en caso de necesidad, tendrían un apoyo.

_Dame más…_

Kirk aceleró el ritmo al haber desaparecido completamente el dolor. Y mientras más rápido iban, su miembro hacía más fricción contra el estómago de Spock. Y se sentía desfallecer entre todo aquel placer, no sólo físico sino mental.

… _de ti…_

Sentir lo que sentía Spock. Escuchar sus pensamientos, casi ser capaz de palparlos mientras le besaba… se sentía completo de una manera que jamás habría pensado que podría estar con nadie.

El mundo era exactamente igual que antes, pero para Kirk era completamente nuevo. Y sabía que para Spock también.

_Te quiero._

Había algo nuevo en él.

Y a Kirk le gustaba.

_Ámame._

Entonces, los suaves gemidos de Spock se volvieron más roncos, más fuertes. Estaba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

_Te amo._

Spock era incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo todo aquel placer que recorría todo su cuerpo como si fueran descargas.

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular__.*_

Cada fibra de su ser temblaba a cada movimiento, a cada estocada. Y era imposible soportarlo por más tiempo.

_Deséame._

Pegó su cuerpo aún más al de Kirk, provocando que su espalda chocase contra la pared por completo, pero a ninguno les importó. Sus dedos ejercieron más presión sobre el rostro de Kirk, sin hacerle daño pese a todo. Y su respiración entrechocó contra la de Kirk.

_Te deseo…_

Profundizó todo cuanto pudo a cada movimiento de cadera para penetrarle todo lo que fuese posible.

_Tuyo._

Los dientes de Kirk le mordieron levemente el labio con deseo y su lengua recorrió de manera errática la comisura de su boca.

_Mío. Mío. Mío… __T'nash-veh__…**_

Y los gemidos llenaron por completo la habitación.

Kirk notó como el bajo vientre le ardía y supo que estaba a punto de terminar. Se aferró a Spock, que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

- Te quiero…

_Tal-kam__…***_

_Te quiero._

…_taluhk nash-veh k'dular__._

Y se corrieron.

Spock dentro de Kirk.

Kirk llenando a ambos.

La mano de Spock se fue escurriendo por su rostro y Kirk besó a duras penas aquellos dedos que momentos antes le habían unido a Spock. Y su mano bajó hasta llegar a su pecho en donde se detuvo un segundo antes de moverse hasta su cadera.

_T'hy'la****_

Spock le cogió y con pasos temblorosos llegó hasta la cama en donde se dejó caer con Kirk aún entre sus brazos. No quería separarse aún de él.

- Eres mío –le susurró con voz jadeante aún, colocando su dedo índice y corazón sobre sus labios-. Y yo seré siempre tuyo.

Kirk los besó y le sonrió.

- Siempre…

Kirk se acomodó entre los brazos de Spock. La unión mental había terminado, sin embargo aún había demasiados pensamientos esparcidos por la habitación como para que Kirk no pudiese escucharlos.

_T'nash-veh T'hy'la…****_

Podía ver a Spock con absoluta claridad y, pese a eso, parecía seguir rodeado por un extraño halo. Su piel brillaba a causa del sudor y sus cabellos estaban desordenados, y eso le parecía tan irreal…

_T'hy'la…_

Kirk reparó en aquella palabra que resonaba aún en su mente como un eco lejano. Era vulcaniano, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Miró a Spock que había cerrado los ojos. Sabía que esa palabra era importante, sabía que debía saber su significado… y se sentía mal por no saberlo.

_T'hy'la._

Cogió aire y se dispuso a preguntar que significaba, cuando de repente, al mirar a Spock, con los ojos aún cerrados, supo, sin necesidad de palabras. Al igual que esa palabra resonaba en su mente, su significado llegó hasta él.

Y sonrió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquella palabra siguiese dando vueltas por su mente, dejando una extraña sensación de bienestar en su interior.

_T'hyla…_

Spock sólo podía escuchar la respiración de Kirk que se empezaba a tranquilizar, y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Acercó su cabeza a la suya hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro y eso, por alguna razón, le agradaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, limitándose a disfrutar del otro, abrazados.

Kirk sonrió tontamente a Spock alospocos minutos. Se sentía increíblemente bien entre los brazos de Spock. Ya había pasado un rato desde que estaban simplemente en la cama, en silencio uno junto al otro, y el cuerpo de Kirk aún parecía encontrarse bajo la influencia de la unión.

Quería volver a repetir una experiencia así.

Estar unido a Spock. Ser uno con él. Amarle…

Kirk abrió los ojos aterrados ante un fugaz pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

- Spock –le llamó alarmado-. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta urgente.

Spock abrió los ojos y esperó a que le dijese lo que quería.

- El Pon Farr son cada siete años, ¿no?

- Exactamente.

- Y durante la época de Pon Farr cuando te unes con tu pareja, se termina, ¿me equivoco?

- Eso es lo que ocurre.

Kirk se removió inquieto sin saber cómo hacerle la siguiente pregunta a Spock.

- ¿Hasta dentro de siete años no vuelves a tener relaciones?

No es que fuese a querer menos a Spock por esa respuesta, pero Kirk admitía que el peso del mundo se le echaría encima de ser un sí.

- Así debería ser.

Kirk le miró suspicaz.

- ¿Debería…? Sé más específico.

- Es evidente que me lo estás preguntando porque dudas de ser capaz de aguantar siete años hasta la siguiente época de Pon Farr –contestó con tranquilidad-. Por eso he dicho "debería", porque aunque hasta dentro de siete años no sea la época de reproducción, vamos a repetirlo.

Kirk suspiró aliviado.

- Creí que los vulcanianos no…

- Sólo soy medio vulcaniano, así que por una vez mi parte humana va a ser de utilidad.

- No lo digas así –le sonrió-. Queda tan frío… además esa parte humana que tantas veces has criticado es también parte de ti, te hace quien eres.

Spock no dijo nada ante semejante evidencia.

Kirk se movió en sus brazos y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Acercó su rostro y le dio otro beso.

- Ahora que sé que no hay impedimento, espero que podamos repetirlo.

Spock alzó una ceja.

- Ahora no, por supuesto, aún me estoy recuperando –añadió al verle hacer el gesto-, pero ya te digo que en un cuarto de hora me encuentro perfectamente.

Spock suspiró, pero no dijo nada ni se quejó. Sabía perfectamente que cualquier intento de parar a Kirk habría sido mentir deliberadamente, porque él también quería volver a repetirlo.

- Pero hay una cosa que quiero comentarte mientras te preparas.

- Lo que quieras.

- Aún no sabes lo que te voy a pedir –replicó Spock.

- No, pero sé que te voy a decir que sí.

Spock alzó una ceja, a veces Kirk era tal ilógico.

- En cuanto salgamos de esta habitación me tratarás como tu primer oficial, nada de insinuaciones, ni conversaciones privadas, ni de tutearnos. Seguimos siendo capitán y primer oficial –dijo ía muy inapropiado tratarnos de otra forma.

- Claro Spock, tienes razón –asintió perfectamente de acuerdo con lo que decía.

¿Qué importaba que en el puente le tratase de capitán cuando él en realidad sabía que había algo más que nadie podría ver ni sentir como él?

- Además, eso tiene mucho morbo –sonrió al pensar sobre eso-. Haciéndolo sin que nadie se entere…

- McCoy y Uhura seguro que lo saben –le interrumpió.

- Pero no el resto de la tripulación –replicó con un mohín-. No fastidies mis fantasías… Ya lo estoy viendo claramente.

Spock no sabía lo que estaba visualizando, pero tampoco es que le importase. Seguramente sería alguna cosa ilógica que a Kirk tanto le gustaban y que él, por naturaleza, no entendía muy bien.

Kirk a su lado se sonrió al pensar en lo que harían en algunas "partidas de ajedrez", o cuando estuviesen "reunidos", o cuando estuviese aprendiendo "vulcaniano", porque Kirk iba a aprender el idioma costase lo que costase aunque a veces se entretuvieran, o cuando simplemente se fuesen a "dormir". Casi nadie sabría lo que ocurría en realidad…

- ¿Sabes Spock? –preguntó con una exultante media sonrisa-. Creo que ya podríamos ir calentando motores.

Antes de que Spock pudiese decir nada sobre su idea, Kirk ya se había puesto sobre él y le estaba besando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Es extraño que el capitán todavía no haya vuelto –comentó Scotty-. Con lo que adora a su nave…

Uhura se encogió de hombros.

- No todo en su vida tiene que girar en torno al Enterprise. Hay cosas más importantes.

- ¿Qué esta nave? Lo dudo, mírala, es perfecta.

Si hubiese podido, le habría dado un golpe en la cabeza, primero a él y luego a sí misma por fijarse en él. Primero un vulcaniano obsesionado por su capitán, y ahora un ingeniero obsesionado con la nave. Uhura debería pensar seriamente sobre el tipo de hombres que le atraían, porque estaba demasiado claro, que no estaban bien.

De repente se percató de por cual pasillo estaba yendo. Miró hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Spock.

Scotty se paró en seco.

- ¿Acabo de escuchar algo? –preguntó parándose.

Uhura le cogió del brazo y le obligó a seguir andando.

- El capitán Kirk le está salvando la vida a Spock –dijo con total sinceridad-. Literalmente.

Scotty miró con incredulidad a la teniente. ¿Desde cuándo hacía esas bromas?

- No, en serio, le está salvando la vida.

Uhura lo decía con tal convicción que le costaba dudar de ella.

- ¿Es que en Vulcano se le llama así?

- Es difícil de explicar.

Entonces Scotty se dio cuenta de la cercanía con Uhura y de lo que estaban hablando, más o menos. Intentó quitar el brazo con disimulo, pero ella no le dejó.

- Lo que me impresiona es que Spock haya sido más valiente que otros hombres para lanzarse por lo que quieren.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que una siempre tiene que hacerlo todo al final –dijo antes de coger el rostro de Scotty y besarle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

McCoy miró el reloj, seguramente ya lo habrían hecho. Ahora se le planteaba una duda muy importante como médico y persona.

¿Quería saber realmente los detalles de cómo había sido?

Por una parte, McCoy podría enterarse de varios aspectos nuevos de los vulcanianos y como médico eso sería de interés. Y bueno, seguro que había algo que podría sacar de todo aquello para meterse con Spock un poco más.

Y si Kirk se pasaba con los detalles escabrosos siempre podría tener un hipospray a mano para sedarle. Porque sacarle los colores a Spock valdría la pena.

**Fin del Capítulo II**

La traducción de las palabras en vulcaniano:

* _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular__: una _declaración de amor que es aceptada por los vulcanianos.

** _T'nash-veh__: _mío.

_***__Tal-kam_: querido, amado…

**** _T'hy'la_: hermano/amigo/amante, palabra creada en la primera película de ST para referirse a la relación existente entre Kirk y Spock.

****_ T'nash-veh T'hy'la:_ mi t'hy'la

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado ^^

Agradecimientos: Isabellatrix Black Swan, Meiko, Ares Sasuke, momichi, (sin nombre).

Y bueno, ya sólo pedirles, como siempre, que se tomen su tiempo en dejar un review, son vida para mí ^^


End file.
